Under One Roof
by Addison Black-Clearwater
Summary: This is a story about your favorite now all-human twilighters! It's like Total Drama Island/Action, kinda. Rated T for safety! Please review!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**All human, just to remind you. I got tired of writing about stupid things and whatnot, so I kind of stole the from Total Drama Island/Action because I was watching it when I wrote this. **

**PS: I changed Renesmee's name to Renee-Esme because Renesmee is... well... stupid. Yeah, I'm bad. All ages are about between 20 and 17.**

**Team Blue-****Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock Team Red-Edward Mason, Isabella Swan, ****Mary Alice/Alice Brandon, Renee-Esme Cullen, Victoria Smith (?), and Laurent Platt (?) **

**

* * *

**Leah Clearwater, and her brother Seth, arrived on set. There was an actual house, two stories, with lots of windows. Leah made a face, and dropped her luggage.

"It's like... sumer camp," she said, with a nasty tone.

"Leah, you agreed to do this," Seth countered. She rolled her eyes and left her luggage on the porch as Seth entered the house. Moments later, Jacob Black and Renee-Esme Cullen arrived.

When everyone was there, the host, Charlie Logan, made his entrance, by riding down the banister of the stairs. Rosalie, Alice, and Leah were sprawled on the old, barf-green colored couch, Jacob and Seth on the dull orange armchairs, Emmett sitting on the coffee table, and the others sitting on the rug. The floor boards squeaked as Charlie made his way across.

"Now," he began, "you will need to pair up with the same gender for a roommate. I'll choose. Okay..." Charlie reached his hand into his hat, which was filled with slips of paper and announced,

"Leah C-Clearwater and... Ros-a-lie Hale! Edward Mason and... Laurent Pratt! Nice names, people, nice names. Mary Alice Brandon-" Alice interrupted him by yelling, "It's just Alice! Alice! No Mary part! Alice!"

"Ooh-kay, thank you, _Alice_. Now Alice and Renee-E-s-me Cullen. Nice. Victoria Smith and Isabella Swan. Emmett McCarty and... Jasper Whitlock. Last but not least, Jcob Black and Seth Clearwater. Any questions?" Nobody moved. Charlie nodded and the left to upstairs.

Rosalie and Leah grabbed their luggage, and ran up the stairs. Leah wanted the best room, and wasn't going to let anyone else have it.

But Charlie stopped everyone at the top. "No, no, you have to accomplish something."

"Accomplish what?" Leah retorted.

"I don't know. How about... first roommates to finish running around the lake in a full circle gets the best room. Go!" Jacob was the last one to get on the stairs, so he got the head start. Emmett knocked down the door on the way, so Jasper cut across the porch. Leah ran cross-country in high-school, so she caught up to Jacob in moments.

"So, you think you're fast?" Jacob panted as they ran around the humongous, oval lake.

"Yeah. I'm going to win," Leah replied.

"How do you know?"

"'Cause I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah. 'Cause I play dirty." Leah stuck out her foot, tripping Jacob, and Edward fell on him. Leah laughed and sped up her pace, as Renee-Esme was on her trail.

"You cheated!" Renee-Esme yelled in her squeaky voice.

_Personal Diary Camera_

_Hi, I'm Renee-Esme Cullen. That's R-E-N-E-E hyphen E-S-M-E space C-U-L-L-E-N. On that running thing, Leah whatever-her-last-name-is cheated and tripped that cute guy, Jacob. And she won! How unfair! Nobody called her on it. Her and Rose-whatever got the best room; it was green and blue striped walls with cream furniture. Then, they got to pick the teams! Ugh! That's tonight, at the bonfire. I don't want to be on her team, but I sorta do because she can play. Don't tell anyone I said that!_

_End Personal Diary Camera_

_

* * *

The fire burned bright and lusciously. _

Charlie walked into the center of the circled logs, and announced, "Our winners, Leah and Rosalie, will now pick teams. Begin."

"Uh, thanks," Leah said, and Rosalie rolled her eyes. Rosalie and her turned away and began whispering.

"We choose..." they said, in unison, "Seth and Jacob." Seth high-fived Jacob, and slung his arm around his sister. Rosalie rolled her eyes, and said, "Emmett and Jasper."

"Oh, yeah Leah?" Jacob added. She nodded, implying that he should continue. "This is for this afternoon." Jacob grabbed Leah's legs and threw her waist over his shoulder as she pounded on his back with her fists. He walked waist deep into the lake, and dropped Leah.

She screamed, and tackled him into the water, as Seth, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper cheered them on. Leah straitened her shorts as Jacob fell with a thud, and he kicked her legs, so she fell on her back. Jacob stood and ran into the house, pulling Seth with him.

Rosalie helped Leah up, and they walked to the house, leaving the other team (Bella, Edward, Victoria, Renee-Esme, and Laurent) sitting by the fire.

* * *

Inside, Leah put on her pajamas, which were basically dull, striped pink, blue, and yellow pants, and a yellow tank-top with pink and blue happy cupcakes, and Rosalie put on her pajamas, which were long, plaid orange pants, with a black spaghetti-strap tank-top, and orange splatter marks across it. Jacob dried him hair, and dressed in a jean pants, which Seth didn't understand, because if you've ever dress in jeans, and then slept in them, it's annoying. Jacob stayed shirtless, as Seth put on black jean pants but had an undershirt on.

Leah typed on her SmartPhone to her mom, as Rosalie brushed her hair. They were the only ones with an actual television in their rooms, but they didn't use it. Their door made a loud knocking sound, and Leah opened it. Alice and Renee-Esme stood their, in their pajamas, smiling.

"Hey, can we chill?" Alice asked, sweetly.

"Isn't that, like, fratnizing with the enemy?" Rosalie suggested, as she worded through a knot with her hair.

"We're not enemies, yet," Renee-Esme said.

"Okay, R-Renee-Esme," Leah stuttered. She jumped onto her bed, landing on her back. Leah grabbed the remote and flipped on the television.

"Call me Renee," Renee-Esme said.

"Just Renee?" Rosalie asked. Renee-Esme (Who will now be known as 'Renee') nodded.

The door knocked again, and it turned out to be Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, and Seth. "What?" Leah groaned, dragging on the word.

"Can we hang out?" Emmett blurted out. Emmett was staring at rosalie brush her hair on her bed, and picked up a coaster, and chucked it at his head. Emmett caught it at the last minute, when it was abut to hit his forehead.

Eventually, everyone made it into Leah and Rosalie's room. Seth, Jasper, Alice, and Renee sat in the space in between the bed, Emmett, Bella, and Rosalie on Rosalie's bed, Edward, Jacob, and Leah on Leah's bed.

But, moments after everything was quiet, and they were watching 'Caddyshack', Charlie made everyone from Team Red (See top) leave, saying, "The teams aren't allowed to frantenize." He mocked Rosalie's words.

Soon it was Seth and Jasper on the ground, Jacob and Leah on Leah's bed, and Rosalie and Emmett on Rosalie's bed.

"And remember," Charlie reminded, "I can break this thing up whenever I want." And he laugh monstrously as he back out of the doorway, all eyes on him.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry about the stupidity, I just really wanted to do this story, but I didn't know how. Sorry, once again! **

**Leah and Jacob have always been my favorite, the Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and jasper, Carlise and Esme, Bella Edward. **


	2. Chapter 2: To The Beach

**Second chapter! Yay! Oh, crap! I just realized Bella's dad's name is Charlie! Well, too late! :) Leave a comment saying who your favorite team is so I can make them win! Please! :D**

**I'm trying not to play favorites, but I like the Blue team better (Jacob, Leah, Seth, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie). **

**That's because I don't like some of the Red Team characters (My favorite: Alice, Victoria, Edward) (My Least: Bella, Renee-Esme/Renee, Laurent) :) **

**

* * *

**

Charlie sounded a foghorn at 5:30 am. Leah picked up one of the coasters and threw it out the window at Charlie. He barely dodged it, and it grazed the left side of his head. Leah pt on cut jean shorts and an orange tee-shirt with the word "Beach Babe" branded across the front. Rosalie wore black shorts with a red spaghetti-strap tank-top with roses stitched on the hem. They met with Jacob and Seth in the hallway.

Emmett and Jasper were waiting in their room for the others to show up. Leah kicked the door, and ran, like Ding Dong Ditch, except with feet.

Charlie separated the two teams and told them to pick their strongest players. The Red team chose Laurent and Edward, and the Blue Team chose Emmett and Jacob.

"Okay," Charlie said. He brought everyone, but specifically the strongest people. There were two acrobatic swings, at least twenty feet in the air, over a large puddle of mud.

"We're doing acrobatics? Why didn't you ask for the girliest players?" Emmett blurted rudely. Leah and Rosalie pushed him into the mud.

"Hey! None of that!" Charlie boomed. He was about their age, so it wasn't like a parent yelling at a child. "I think... Jacob and Laurent should hang upside down and Emmett and Edward should be the others. Our unpaid interns will demonstrate."

Everyone saw a blond girl wearing a jumpsuit swing her legs on the pole and twist upside down (If you don't know what an acrobatic swing looks like, it looks like a regular swing except the sitting part is a pole). An guy came to where she was hanging upside down, climbed down a hang-off-the-ledge ladder, and hooked onto her hands. She pushed off with her feet, and moments later, they were at the other side, the guy helping her up.

"And that's how it's done!" Charlie announced as everyone rolled their eyes. Soon, Jacob and Laurent were swinging upside down, holding their partners wrists so they don't plummet into the mud. Edward helped Laurent up onto the platform, but Emmettt left Jacob to strive for himself. Jacob slipped, falling down strait into the mud. Renee helped him up, and Charlie called it a draw.

"A draw?" Rosalie exclaimed. Charlie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "To the beach!" He called, marching toward the ocean.

Obliviously, the 'beach' was man-made, just an area of sand near the lake. But no one said anything. "Okay," Charlie began, "Jacob, Edward, Laurent, and Emmett cannot participate! I think that... only the girls can preform this! That would be a little un-even, since it would be four against two, but then again, I don't care. Rosalie, Leah versus Bella, Alice, Renee-Esme, and Victoria! It's a sand-castle building contest! Well, go!"

Rosalie retrieved water as Leah mixed it with sand. Alice and Bella did the same as Renee and Victoria started to build.

* * *

"Stop!" Charlie boomed as the team stopped. The girls were al saturated and cold, with sand in their hair. Halfway through, Bella got sand in her eye, and it took her forever to stop the stinging.

The Red team's sand castle looked like a lopsided triangle with a barrier of sticks and multiple shells.

The Blue Team's looked like a square-ish building, with a lumpy moat and lots of shells.

"Okay, the winner is... the Blue Team!!" Charlie announced quite loud. Rosalie and Leah laughed and jumped up and down, squealing, like normal girls. Then, seconds later, they realized it, and stopped.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Leah said, running towards the house. Rosalie followed, and they collected their things.

Back at the beach, Bella was throwing a hissy-fit. She squealed and shouted and threw rocks around. "... so stupid!" she shouted. Edward grabbed her shoulders, and shook her silly.

"Calm down, Bella! It's one competition! The world is _not_ going to end." He said.

"He's got a point," Victoria agreed. Bella shot her a glare and everyone piled in to the house.

Charlie stared directly onto the camera (Did I forget to mention it's on live television? Oops!) and said, "Join us next time on _Under One Roof!"_


End file.
